Last Goodbye
by thegreatsaiyaman
Summary: Kitty and Rahne say goodbye to an old friend


Last Goodbye  
  
  
  
The Cemetary is bleak even during a sunny day.All the stone representations of a past life.  
An ended life.all the graves,filled with a decaying body that once loved and will always be loved by somebody.  
Just one would be cause for saddness.....but a cemetary is a home for such things,its emits saddness like a radio station emitting frequency waves.  
The life of the sun does shine down on the grave stones of the deceased here,but....it is still bleak.  
Only two living beings stand in this cemetary,two woman.  
Their names: Catherine Pryde,Kitty to her friends,and Rahne Sinclair.  
Both have risked their lives countless times since before even puberty,both could even swore they had lost theirs at least once.  
They are both followers to Xavior's dream,and heroes to a world that sees them as monsters.  
Simply because they were born with a little extra in their genes.  
Both woman are mutants.  
Kitty,the Jewish girl who joined the X-men with she was barly a teenager,has the anility to become intangible at will with other side effects to boot.  
Rahne,The Scotish girl who was strictly raised to be like a nun even at a young age,has the ability to change herself into a wolf form and even a hybrid form of half girl,have beast.  
Besides their genes,beleifs, and friendship these two have another thing in common.  
They both had a notably great friendship with a young boy named Doug Ramsey.  
Doug was different from just about every other mutant they both had ever met.  
He was different because his powers were 0% useful in battle,no force feild,no destructive blasts,not strength,no healing.  
All the boy known as Cypher could do was translate languages.  
But his lack of power did not give him a lack of courage or love for his friends.  
When he saw Rahne was in danger of being shot,he selflessly dived in front of her to save her from the coming bullet.  
He saved her life at the cost of his own.  
Rahne and Kitty come to this spot annualy to pay respect to their dear friend,and perhaps lover if things had not been so.....bleak.  
Rahne,who was raised not to have sexual urges,did feel them for her teamate,and when he died,to save her no less, she felt she could never,should never love again.  
Kitty also felt such urges for him,though not as strongly as Rahne.  
The women place their flowers at the foot of his grave stone.  
Their tears run freely down their faces.  
The sun has moved from this place,perhaps with grief,and now the cast shadows of the gnawling trees and tall tombs send shivers down their spines.  
Neither of them speak,but they both wish they could,at least talk to Doug one last time.  
Neither of them got to say goodbye to him.  
They wish they could of told him how much they care,how much they love.  
Then,As Rahne's eyes fill with tears again with a new feeling of grief,a light shines from his grave.  
Both girl's eyes widen and the latest of their tears fall unguarded down the road the previous tears had created.  
The light intensifies and it is warm.  
That warmth seems to put the girls at rest.  
From the grave a figure of light emerges.  
Both girls gasp as the shining figure of magnifigance etches out and becomes detailed in every way.  
First his body becomes human and the flesh sews over the light and the curves in the light being's face become defient.  
Blonde hair,as bright and golden as the light itseld,sprouts from the head of the being.  
The nude body before them then becomes clothed in a nearly blinding white suit.  
The person before them is Doug Ramsey.  
"Doug....och...Dougie is that you"? Rahne stammers out,the light still illuminates from his body and her tears become cunfussed.  
Are they running from her eyes from saddeness over her deceased friend?  
Happiness because it seems that Doug has been revived?  
Or Pain from the brightness of his body?  
Pain was canceled out immediatly.The light was bright,yes,but it did not sting.It only brough warmth to her eyes and into her soul.  
"Doug?" Kitty asks next. Not sure if this is real or perhaps an enemy trick.  
But....enemy tricks....arent so kind..and warm..  
...so heavenly.  
Doug smiles the friendly smile they both know and miss dearly.  
"Hey Rahne,Hey Kitty,How have you been?"  
The casual way he speaks brings both the girls out of their trace and they rush to him and hug him.  
They pull him close to them,his body is as warm as the light,but much more lovly to hold.  
Their tears,no longer confussed,run down the paved tear streaks on their faces.  
"Oh Doug!I'm so sorry I let you die! I should of known...I could of stopped the bullet but i was so stupid!"  
Rahne presses her head against his chest and cries into him.  
"No..no Rahne,its not your fault,no way. You had no way of knowing,thats why I did what I did."  
"Oh Doug,are you back?Back for good?"  
"No,Kitty,I'm sorry but my place is not here anymore...but I was given permisson to come see you two this year,been waiting along time for this."  
"Och us too Dougie."  
"Well...I'm sorry,but I can't stay any longer,I just wanted to tell you both that I love you.I never got to say my last goodbye"  
His body floats up,slipping thru their grasps for him and he begins to glow brighter,but he he keeps his human features.  
"I wanted to give you both my last goodbye,its alittle late but....better late then never right?"  
"(sob) Right Doug,I love you too!?Remember that please...I...i never got to tell you before...."  
"I love you too Kitty,and I'll always remember that as I hope you always remember me."  
"Oh Doug,I never got to say my last goodbye either,I did'nt even notice you were dead until the batle was over! I'm horrid! But Dougie I do love you too you must now this for me!"  
Doug gives a short laugh"I already did Rahne,I want you to know that I love you and have saved you both a seat next to me in heaven. Someday you'll both be there,I'm sure of it!Give everyone my love.Goodbye my friends"  
And with that,Doug Ramsey bursts into a million golden particles that float slowl and softly down to Earth and into it.  
Both women stand there for a bit,not talking.  
They leave half an hour later,the sun had returned quite abit ago,no doubt in awe of the spectacular event that had taken place.  
They leave as they came,except for the warmth they recieved from their last goodbye. 


End file.
